Isaac Wilson
Isaac is one of the rookies who passes the 287th Hunter Examination. Appearance Personality Isaac is described as being a mixture between a joker, a gentleman, and a machine all in one. He is polite when talking to others, often saying please and thank you during conversation. He is modest about his power and when gets praise he does not show off or boast his power, he rather thanks his complimentor or tells them that they are giving him to much credit. Even after defeating an opponent he will not boast or brag, rather walk away silently and not add insult to injury. He is rather friendly and can get along with just about anybody. He is very respectful and professional, and while his joker tendencies can cause people to think he's "too nice", he is by no means a fool. When a task is at hand he goes a quick change from a gentleman to a robot, calculating the situation at hand and analyzing all different scenarios of how he can win, causing the people who underestimate him to severely regret it. He will get the task done without any hesitation and becomes deadly serious. He gives it his all and will push his body and his powers to the absolute limit if need be. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Isaac is a highly intellegent. Isaac has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual ability. He is gifted with better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. Enhanced Strength: Isaac was already strong before learning Nen. He could lift a full grown Foxbear, and punch hard enough break stone and even hard enough to bend metal beams. During the hunter exam, during the capture the badge contest he tried to punch Kyoya but missed and he hit a tree, causing him to punch a whole in it. Enhanced Speed: Isaac is fast enough to leap great distances and can chase people at high speeds. He was so fast that he dispatch some other rookies in the hunter exam in the mist so fast they didn't know until it was over. Agility: He is fast enough to dodge enemy attacks in the nick of time. Amazing Strategist: Isaac can come up with complex and sophisticated strategies in the midst of battle. And if he has preparation time, his strategies can help him win almost any battle. Enhanced Durability: Isaac is strong enough to take hits from almost any fighter. What he cannot dodge, he can easily take. Enhanced Endurance: Isaac has enough endurance to take a nen-infused punch from an enhancer before learning what Nen is, and get back up even though he took heavy damage. This is especially impressive because at the time, he was unaware of the existence of Nen, and thus had no way to defend against the attack. Enhanced Stamina: Isaac has enough stamina to last grueling battles for elongated periods of time. Immense Heat Resistance: Isaac grew up in the desert. On top of that he would train surrouned by large columns of fire. He also trained in a column of fire, unknowingly using Nen to make his aura protect him from the heat. Nen Hatsu Isaac changed the taste of the water during the Water Divination test, showing that he is a Transmuter (変化系, Henkakei). Shima developed a Hatsu that allows him to transmute his aura into fire that he calls Dragon Blaze. Shima also has great Enhancer capabilities, he has a balance of 100% Transmuter abilities and 80% Enhancer abilities.